grbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Enhanced Original Vampire
Enhanced Original Vampires are vampires created to hunt down and kill oriignal vampires/ created vampires to be stronger than original vampires. History Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Enhanced Original vampires are much stronger than Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They even possess enough strength to overpower an Original Vampire, and even the Original Hybrid. * Super Speed: Enhanced Original Vampires are much faster than Immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are also slightly faster than regular Original Vampires, and possibly the Original hybrid. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. * Super Agility: Enhanced Original vampires possess more superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity than Immortals, Original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Enhanced Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, and smell. Enhanced Original vampires have even greater senses than vampires and Original vampires. * Super Durability: Enhanced Original vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Enhanced Original vampires can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain, and sunlight. Wood does not seem to weaken them; even the White Oak Stake, a powerful enchanted object, will not affect the Enhanced Original Vampire. ** Invulnerability to White Oak: Enhanced Original vampires have few weaknesses compared to the Original Vampires. They cannot be harmed by wooden weapons, even the white oak stake or the white oak ash daggers. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any effect on him, although it is unlikely as the magic that makes Original Vampires and Enhanced Original Vampires renders their bodies completely indestructible, thus making decapitation or heart extraction impossible. * Semi-Immortality: Enhanced Original vampires will not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons, and diseases. * Super Healing: Enhanced Original Vampires injuries heal faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Emotional Control: Enhanced Original Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Alaric was completely devoid of humanity while in his Enhanced Original Vampire state, completely driven by "The Darkness", his split personality that hated all vampires and even humans who protected or ignored their presence. * Enhanced Emotions: Enhanced Original Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the Enhanced Original Vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Mind Compulsion: Enhanced Original Vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Telepathy: Enhanced Original Vampires have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. ** Dream Manipulation: Enhanced Original Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. ** Illusions: Enhanced Original Vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * True Face: An Enhanced Original Vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When an Original Vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. An Enhanced Original Vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. An Enhanced Original Vampires fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. Weaknesses * Animal Blood: Animal blood weakens an Enhanced Original Vampire's strength. * Broken Neck: Breaking an Enhanced Original Vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. * The Cure: If an Enhanced Original Vampire takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Enhanced Original Vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of its strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. * Invitation: In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited, only if ownership of the house is changed can they be removed until re-invited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. * Magic: Enhanced Original Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A witch with enough magical power at their disposal could harm or even kill it. Magic can also be used to trap an Original through boundary spells, and magic can also be used to desiccate an Original. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Enhanced Original Vampire pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Sunlight: The Sun also burns Enhanced Original Vampires like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. Alaric was able to tolerate the sunlight better than the Original Vampires and other vampires. * Vervain: Vervain burns Enhanced Original Vampires just like it does with the other vampires, although an Enhanced Original Vampire will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. * Werewolf Bite: While a werewolf venom can't kill an Enhanced Original Vampire, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would a non-original vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. However, it is also possible that werewolf venom does not affect the Enhanced Original granting it immunity to any other form of fatal weakness. * Enchanted Thorns: These thorns were grown from the blood spilled by Marcel, an Upgraded Original Vampire whose venom is designed to be lethal to Original Vampires, by the Hollow. It is said that one scratch from these thorns can kill any Original Vampire, it effects on an Enhanced Original Vampire is still unknown. Known Enhanced Original Vampires Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires